Llorará bajo la lluvia D&H
by Dann Minashiro
Summary: "Porqué se que entre tú y yo jamás existió un "nosotros", porque después de séptimo curso, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, aquellos pasos que trazamos desaparecerán, aquellas palabras que nos hemos dicho se las llevara el viento… por que cuando tus ojos grisáceos no encuentren los míos, entonces, sólo entonces llorarás bajo la lluvia.
1. Chapter 1

"**Llorará bajo la lluvia"**

[Draco & Hermione]

Capítulo 1. "Solo sexo ¿Recuerdas?"

Puedo sentir el rastro de tus besos en mi cuerpo, el cosquilleo en mi piel sigue vivo, las pequeñas gotas de sudor debido a tu roce y el mío resbalan por mi espalda, mis labios siguen rojos por tus últimos besos, mis ojos están fijos en cualquier punto de la habitación que no seas tú, aunque la habitación sea tuya, mis manos aún tiemblan, nerviosas, y el pequeño dolor en mi entrepierna me recuerda que es el momento, porque si no lo hago ahora mañana no podré, y simplemente firmaré mi sentencia de muerte. Como puedo volver a ser racional cuando todo el tiempo invades mi cuerpo y mi mente ¿Dime cómo? Por qué si tú puedes, yo podré; porque te aseguro que no eres el primer mejor en todo, pero si el segundo mejor en todo ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Lo sientes?

No, no lo sientes, porque "**solo es sexo**"; así lo decidimos desde aquel encuentro en el pasillo, puedo ver frente a mí nuestra historia ¿Lo ves? Aunque no lo quiera hay un pequeño nosotros ¿Lo notas? Claro que no, porque no te interesa en lo más mínimo…

Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es la misma rutina, siempre seguimos un camino ya trazado que de tanto seguirlo se está desgastando ¿Acaso no lo notas? Si tan solo me dieras un segundo antes de llegar y verte, si tan solo por una vez dejarás de beber whisky de fuego y seguir con mi cuerpo, como siempre haces; tal vez mañana podrías abrirme la puerta y preguntarme ¿Qué tal tu día? Darme un pequeño beso e invitarme a beber de tu misma copa, y después tener sexo, pero…se me olvidaba eres Draco Malfoy y por eso tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Algo saca a la castaña de sus pensamientos, de su intento por razonar, de su intento para poder dejar a Draco, mas él no ayuda en nada: siente su mano rozar su espalda, recorriéndola, descendiendo y ascendiendo, subiendo por su cabello, enredándose en él, y por primera vez en varias noche habla, solo una pequeña frase que hace que la castaña se voltee: dejando al descubierto sus pechos, su abdomen plano, dejando caer pedazos de cabello sobre sus hombros, su labio superior presionando al inferior, sus mejillas arreboladas, y sus ojos, cansados de aquel tedioso juego, que quieran o no es como un alivio, un escape; para Hermione un escape de Ron y sus inútiles citas, de Harry y Ginny, que siempre se muestran tan felices. Sí, eso es lo que hace Hermione Jane Granger: encontrar un alivio acostándose con un ex-mortífago, con el que alguna vez fue su peor enemigo, entregándosele una y otra vez, porque desde el primer momento Draco dejo ver que solo la quería para tener sexo; y para Draco, era su droga, era eso que le permitía sobrellevar las miradas de odio, era eso que por las noches le reconfortaba y le hacía sentir vivo; porque podía sentir la adrenalina de estar con la sabelotodo, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, siempre tan deprisa, porque hacía que su cuerpo se encendiera, simplemente porque sentía esa excitación tan adictiva.

Y paso lo que tenía que pasar.

No la miro a los ojos ni pidió su autorización, simplemente beso su cuello arrancando leves gemidos de su boca, descendió a sus pechos, sintiendo como cada vez sus pezones se endurecían ante su contacto, degusto aquel pedazo de carne escuchándola gemir, sintiendo sus manos enredándose en su cabello platino, con una mano masajeaba su pecho mientras que con la otra comenzaba a tocar su entrepierna, de arriba a abajo, buscando aquello que le recordaba que estaba vivo; Hermione sintió amenazantemente la erección de Malfoy, para después dejar escapar un gemido ahogado en su boca, exigiendo con su lengua una vez más abrió su boca para dejarla entrar y comenzar una batalla, intentando decirle aquello que quería y no podía. Enredo sus piernas en su espalda, dándole completa libertad y acceso a su cuerpo, lo cual no dudo, y así, comenzó un leve movimiento de caderas que más tarde se convirtió en un rápido vaivén de las mismas. En algún momento perdido, el beso dejo de ser un beso para convertirse en un labio sobre otro, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Draco, pero para Hermione sí, era como si ya no le importase, como si ya no le importara y perdiera sentido. Draco disminuyo el ritmo y poco a poco se acabo, como apagar la luz acabaron, él a pesar de lo sucedido había conseguido llegar al orgasmo, más ella…ella solo cerró los ojos dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima que él ignoro.

Se levanto de la cama aun desnuda y recogió sus cosas, se vistió lentamente, porque esa era la última vez que lo haría así, ó eso pretendía, en ningún momento levanto la vista, en cambio miro al suelo y se agacho, buscando su varita debajo de la cama, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero la había encontrado, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a salir, más algo o alguien la detuvo.

— Se te olvida este, podrías dejar de ser tan empollona por una vez —miró el libro— No sé como rayos te gusta esta porquería.

— No podría, es como si te dijera que dejarás de ser tan egoísta y ególatra —refunfuño volviéndose a él, caminando por su libro, viendo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. — Gracias. —Draco dejo caer el libro cuando sintió el roce de las manos de Hermione, no era que le asustase pero quería hacerle sentir lo que sintió cuando dejo de besarle. —Deja de ser tan infantil Malfoy —contraatacó Hermione, cansada de sus idioteces.

— Ahí es donde debes de estar, abajo, en el suelo, por sangre-sucia —refuto Malfoy, sabiendo que se contradecía pero en ese momento qué más daba.

— Imbécil —acto seguido y recogió el libro, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando sintió algo golpear su espalda, miro nuevamente: el muy capullo le había aventado la sábana en la que se habían acostado.

— Puede tener gérmenes y no los quiero, se me puede pegar lo sucio —a Hermione le dolieron esas palabras, habían tenido sexo dos veces y ahora resultaba que su persona le daba asco, típico de él, pensó que estaba superado pero ¡Valla error!, adivinando sus pensamientos, o bien, gracias a la legemerancia contesto. —Si Granger me das asco, después de esto me baño 3 veces y me desinfecto con un gel anti-bacterias y si es necesario voy con Pomfrey para que me dé una poción contra la suciedad.

Hermione lo encaro, y por primera vez en esos meses creyó tener las fuerzas necesarias para deshacerse de él.

— Ahórrate tiempo, es la última vez que lo harás —acabando de hablar salió de su habitación con la cabeza en alto y caminó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez llegado, dijo la contraseña _"Rosas bajo el mar" _y subió a su antigua habitación, terrible idea había sido mudarse a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, menudo problema, pero ya había acabado, ya se había acabado.

— Ya acabo…—se repitió una vez más— solo fue sexo…solo eso —se volvía a repetir, posteriormente se dejo caer a la cama y ahogo sus sollozos en su almohada.

OOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola! Este mi primer long-fic sobre esta parejita y lo que si se es que será cortito, Bueno ¿Qué tal?

Se aceptan reviews, es la única forma en la que puedo saber que piensan sobre la historia, y así poder mejorar, ó si de plano mejor me voy a vender chicles, y que más ¡la verdad no hay mejor cosa que un review! Anda, da clic en el botoncito de aquí abajo y comenta :D

**Gracias por leer [:**


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! :3, he aquí el capítulo, las partes entre comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos de Hermione.** Gracias por leer y apoyar :3**

"**Llorará bajo la lluvia"**

[Draco & Hermione]

Capítulo 2. "Rompecabezas"

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir ya que a pesar de que todo _había_ acabado diferentes sentimientos y emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho, cada uno pidiendo salir, así fue como su vieja almohada le dio la bienvenida.

No soñó, no llego a esa etapa, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que aún traía el uniforme puesto; sus calcetas le llegaban hasta los tobillos, sus zapatos seguían pegados a sus pies pero por alguna extraña razón no a la tierra ni al mundo mágico, su falda enmarcaba la posición de sus piernas, su cabello, si en un día normal se veía alborotado aquello no tenía nombre, y sus ojos puertas del alma, llave de lágrimas, testigos de lo sucedido estaban algo hinchados y rojos, pero sobre todo tenía una fuerte jaqueca que apenas le permitía ser consciente de su estado emocional, lo cual le incomodo.

Se desabrocho los zapatos y dejo caer su uniforme al piso, se enredo en una toalla y tomo un baño, valla que le hacía falta: con el vapor y el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo fue consciente de todo lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, y por primera vez en toda su estancia en Hogwarts se sintió sucia, asqueada de su cuerpo, por primera vez fue una verdadera "sangre-sucia", pero más que nada se sintió decepcionada de sí misma, de su ser, de su mentalidad, de ella.

Como en antaño maldijo de todas las formas al rubio, y como consecuencia de ello tallo fuertemente su cuerpo, por sentirse sucia y asqueada, porque las manos de un mortífago, antes asesino de sangres-sucias, la hubiesen tocado, su cuerpo comenzaba a enrojecerse levemente y el ardor no se hizo esperar. Asustada se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, jamás pensó sentirse así, y si alguna vez lo haría no se había imaginado que fuese por el estúpido de Draco Lucius Malfoy, no sería por él.

Al mundo no le importo que en esos momentos tuviese una batalla moral, simplemente siguió su curso. ¡Rayos! Como quería dejar ese tema atrás porque cada vez que repasaba aquel tema la respuesta le asustaba, pero su mente no entendía, buscaba una explicación lógica, aunque por más que lo intentara siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Después de una gran cena, como decía Ron, el Trío Dorado llego a la Torre Gryffindor, que pronto se quedo vacía. Minutos después entro en ella un perro negro, moviendo la cola, caminando relajadamente hasta su ahijado y amigos, una vez comprobado que no hubiese nadie el animago se transformo y volvió a ser Sirius Black. A pesar de los años que llevaba encima conservaba cierto atractivo que volvía locas a más de una, después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso fue absuelto de cualquier cargo, a pesar de esto no salía tan a menudo a rondar el mundo mágico, prefería su antigua casa o la de los Weasley.

Harry abrazó a su padrino mientras Ron intentaba hacer lo mismo con Hermione, la noche siguió su curso, después de un tiempo Hermione salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación; se puso su pijama y decidió acostarse, bajo la cortina que cubría su cama y cerró los ojos, ya no quería seguir pensando en aquel rubio, por que entre más lo pensaba más obvia era la respuesta, inmersa en sus pensamientos sintió "algo" acomodarse entre sus piernas, probablemente Crookshanks, alargo su mano para acariciarle por detrás de las orejas, más fue su sorpresa al sentir una cabellera diferente, sobresaltada abrió los ojos y lo busco.

Definitivamente Sirius era un impertinente, tonto, poco cuidadoso… Era Sirius Black, un animago y antiguo Merodeador. Una vez descubierto volvió a su antiguo cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —pregunto una Hermione muy alterada.

— Disculpe usted, ¿Se encuentra Hermione Jane Granger? —pregunto Sirius pasando por alto el hecho de que Hermione le gritará. — Ya la localicé, gracias. Ahora me puedes decir que sucede. —después de decir esto la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

De eso ya hacía un año; Hogwarts su querido Hogwarts estaba en el pasado (junto con cierto rubio que irrumpía sus pensamientos), ahora estaba comprometida con Ron, a una semana de casarse, como daba vueltas el mundo. La inseguridad comenzaba a acecharla, recuerdos como aquel iban y venían, se recreaban una y otra vez, y ella solo era una espectadora de sus errores, odiaba que su mente jugase con ella así, ya que traía consigo la duda de su presente, porque aunque no lo quisiese comenzaba a _dudar_ de su noviazgo, de sus sentimientos ¡Valla que odiaba la inseguridad!

Y no es que su relación fuese mala, ni Ron, sino que a veces algo faltaba, tal vez un poco de _lujuria, pasión y deseo, _tampoco es que quisiese una relación como con Malfoy, si es que se le podía llamar relación a _aquello_, pero no podía dejar de comparar las manos torpes y rasposas de su actual novio, y futuro marido, con las lujuriosas, suaves y expertas de un ex-mortífago.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, tomo una cucharada de su helado de fresa, como deseaba que en esos momentos el frió le congelará las neurona para, por una vez en su vida, dejar de pensar. Más muy equivocada estaba, apenas abrió los ojos _algo_ agrio su dulce y frió helado, algo que se llamaba _Draco y Pansy, _retiro sus ojos sobre la pareja feliz y siguió degustando, si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que hacía, su helado.

Hace un año había sido una de _aquellas, _un polvo para salir de la rutina, por eso le odiaba tanto, por haberla hecho ir en contra de lo que había pensado, por haber caído en su trampa, ¡Como podía dejar de pensar en alguien así!

Su mente tomó vuelo propio y la guió a séptimo curso, frente a ella pudo divisar una puerta, su curiosidad llegó a su máximo y abrió la puerta; reconoció aquellas paredes, las escaleras, los retratos, incluso pudo ver a Harry, Ron y ella, hacía tiempo que no se veía sonreír de aquel modo. "_Bien Hermione, ahora sube por las malditas escaleras y destrózate" _se dijo así misma, aún recordaba ese día, más bien _ese momento._

Pronto se vio con el rostro feliz subiendo por la escalera "_Deja que llegues para que esa sonrisa se borre" _, se vio llegando a la Torre de Premios Anuales y abrió la puerta, entro lentamente, queriendo hacerse invisible y que el estúpido hurón no la molestase, dejo caer su mochila, estaba dispuesta a ir a su antigua habitación cuando vio una pequeña nota, intento ignorarla, pero como siempre su curiosidad gano "_Algún día esa maldita maña acabará matándonos", _se acerco a la notita y leyó lo siguiente:

Querida sangre-sucia inmunda:

Dejaste uno de tus pergaminos en mi habitación la última vez ¿recuerdas?

D.L.M

No era necesario que firmase conocía a la perfección esa letra tan perfecta, acompañada de tinta verde, "_Slytherin por siempre ¿eh hurón?, Aquí viene lo mejor…" _ Acompaño a su antigua Hermione a la habitación de Malfoy, vio como abría lentamente la puerta para verlos, juntos, follando como malditos conejos, "_¿Qué te he dicho? Y es aquí donde debimos irnos, pero no… Quise verlos para verme a mí en su lugar, para ver lo puta que me había visto teniendo sexo con ese hurón —_una lágrima surco su mejilla— _Bien merecido lo tuve, una patada en el cerebro para despertar" _Vio como Pansy cabalgaba sobre él, gimiendo su nombre y arqueando su espalda, y él tan solo marcaba el ritmo, "_Dominante hasta en el sexo", _sus manos reposaban sobre la cintura de Pansy haciéndola subir ya bajar rápidamente.

— Te gusta ver, come libros, jamás me magine que fueras voyeur. —canturreó la estúpida de Pansy, aún sobre Draco, quien sonreía torcidamente. Ambos regresaron a lo suyo.

Esto basto para que Hermione despertase de su perplejabilidad, frunció el rostro y entro al cuarto de Malfoy, trato de no mirarlos, localizó su pergamino, intento cogerlo pero desgraciadamente, el muy maldito, lo puso hasta arriba del armario. Supuso que Malfoy aumento la velocidad de _aquello_ ya que los gemidos de Pansy aumentaron constantemente y subieron de volumen, y de Malfoy, bueno, no tenía caso.

Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta hasta esa vez, camino hasta ella misma y vio como Malfoy miraba sus piernas, su mirada la recorría de arriba abajo, "_¡Cómo pudiste!", _fue entonces cuando pudo alcanzar al pergamino, dejo caerlo al piso y se agacho a recogerlo, más unas manos sorprendieron a las suyas, levanto el rostro indignado y le encaro, trato de encararlo a él y no a su creciente erección pidiendo atención, la actual Hermione sonrió, quiso echarse a reír debido a lo que en esos momentos había pensado, "_Una orgía, valla pensamiento más inútil" _, rompió en una pequeña risa y siguió observando.

— ¡El tuyo es el otro! —le grito, señalándole con los ojos su pergamino.

— Eres un capullo idiota, engreído, narcisista, te odio. —le refuto Hermione, a lo que Draco solo hiso una mueca de desagrado y contesto.

— Seré todo lo que dices, inmunda, per acuérdate que este capullo te tuvo bien atendida. —Hermione quiso decir algo, abrió su boca para contraatacar vanamente, cerró sus ojos y empujo a Malfoy, tiro su pergamino y se encamino al suyo.

Lo recogió y salió dando un portazo. Se sentó en el sillón y desenrolló el pergamino, "_Mala idea Mione", _vio como una imagen animada se dibujaba en este: Malfoy y Pansy teniendo sexo, ella mirándolos, segundos después se volteaba y al momento es que estos tenían sexo ella lloraba.

"_Basta por hoy"_, se dijo cansadamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se desvaneció y pronto tuvo su helado frente a ella. Sonrió tristemente y pidió la cuenta. Abrió su cartera, miro la foto del Antiguo Trío Dorado y saco un billete para pagar. Levanto la mirada para dejar el dinero sobre la "charola", pero, siempre hay un pero, una mano blanquecina dejo caer un billete, no había necesidad de preguntar quien era, lo sabía de antemano.

— No necesito tu dinero Malfoy.

— Cortesía de la casa _Hermione. —_contesto con una media sonrisa en su cara

— No sabía que la Heladería fuese tuya Malfoy, de cualquier modo no quiero tu cortesía, gracias. —dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y salió de la Heladería de Malfoy.

Se alejo casi corriendo, su diminuta cercanía la había puesto nerviosa. Llegó a un pequeño parque, diviso una banca de madera y se sentó. En ningún momento se percato de que Malfoy siguió sus pasos; si tan solo supiera que había comprado esa Heladería cuando Zabini le comento que todos los Jueves a las 3 en punto _ella_ tomaba un helado de fresa.

OoOoOoOoOo

¡Cha chan! Me costó horrores sacar el capitulo, fue muy gracioso porque ya tenía el 3-4 capitulo, pero no sabía cómo unirlos, y bueno esto es lo que salió, ustedes dirán ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Terrible? ¿Debo retirarme?

Aún sigo pensando sigo pensando si D & H debieran tener un encuentro para darle más enfoque al final.

**¡Aprovecho para agradecerles a todos, muchísimas gracias, todas sus alertas me pusieron demasiado feliz, les guardo una por una en mi corazón, en realidad muchas gracias !**

De antemano gracias aaaa:

***Zuruck – Taisho Potter – princesaartemisa –**

**madelinedarkgirl – monsther malfoy – zzamantha***

Anda, no te resistas, se aceptan reviews ;)

Atte. Dann Minashiro


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ^_^ Ya hemos visto el punto de vista de mi querida Hermione ¿Y Draco? ¿Podrán saber lo que sintió, siente (y próximamente sentirá)?

**Gracias a TI por leer y apoyar :3**

**Llorará bajo la lluvia**

[Draco & Hermione]

Capítulo 3. "Capturando estrellas"

Así era en su familia, siempre se habían educado así, era tradición y costumbre; se repetía generación por generación, hijo por hijo, año tras año, así es como funcionaba la Familia Malfoy. Él no tenía la culpa de que su familia hubiese servido al Señor Tenebroso desde tiempos atrás es más ni siquiera había nacido, ni mucho menos en se tiempo lo había decidido por si mismo pero en ese entonces era un chico estúpido que se moría por demostrar quién era; alguien que quería comerse al mundo y finalmente el mundo (y Granger) se lo comió a él.

Cuando le ordenaron matar al _viejo chiflado_ se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, el teatro cayó encima de su familia, a penas era un joven de 17 años ansioso por matar, pero no a su director, no a aquel _viejo chiflado_ que sabía de antemano que portaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, que sabía de la situación de su familia, de su madre, era aquel viejo que siempre daba discursos al empezar y terminar el año, y una vez muerto comprendió lo que ese _viejo chiflado_ había hecho, por eso cuando entro de nuevo a Hogwarts y vio a la maestra McGonagall sintió un horrible desazón al comprender que aquel _viejo chiflado_ jamás nunca iba a volver a dar sus tediosos discursos ni a hacerle entrar en razón.

Estar en una casa llena de mortífagos había sido uno de los peores momentos de su vida, en antaño se hubiera pavoneado de que el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores, honrando a su padre y a la Familia Malfoy, estuviesen en su casa; basto ver como su tía Bellatrix torturaba a un seguidor amante de los sangre sucias para comprender que jamás podría hacer aquello, porque él no contaba con ese repudio, con ese odio, con esa _maldad_, sólo lo hacía para joder y sentirse superior ante los demás, para conseguir un poco de felicidad, de gozo… para que Granger le mirará los ojos y le hiciese sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago, unos nervios nacientes, para ver su boca moverse replicando sobre sus estupideces, muchas veces ni siquiera le hacía caso, solo veía sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose, eran tan apetitosos que muchas veces le dieron ganas de cerrarle la boca con un beso.

La primera vez que lo intento le rompió la nariz como en antaño, a penas fue un beso, un pequeño roce de labios, cuando sintió esa felicidad, esa gloria recorriendo su espina dorsal y mandando choques eléctricos a su cerebro trayendo consigo que cada una de sus neuronas explotará en forma de fuegos artificiales comprendió que era ella, de hecho siempre había sido ella su razón, pero solo hasta hoy con 20 años encima comenzaba a reconocerlo y valla que le dolía el orgullo.

Aún puede recordar sus labios, en ese tiempo eran dulces y suaves, siempre entreabiertos, preparados para atacar (al igual que su puño), para decirle que es un _capullo, idiota, niño malcriado y mimado, egoísta, egocéntrico, etc._ Aún recuerda sus mejillas después de un roce de labios, estas se tornaban de un carmesí precioso, un carmesí que combinaba con toda ella, y es que ella era tan diferente a las demás, quizá era el hecho de que él era el primero, el primero en todo; en besarle, en enredar su cabello en sus dedos, en tocar bajo su falda, bajo la capa ¡Como extrañaba la capa!, en morder aquellos labios, en acariciar su lengua con la suya, en fin en hacerle el amor, y duda que el Pobretón algún día se lo haga como él a ella, es más duda que le haga sentir una pizca de lo que él le hace sentir con un mínimo acercamiento, con un suave y rápido toque en sus manos o en su espalda, lo duda.

Por eso, por ese simplemente hecho de hacerle sentir así, le decía cuan estupidez se atravesará por su mente, para que sintiera lo que él sentía, claro que no se comparaba, nada se comparaba, pero aún así quería que sintiese tan solo un poco de perdida como lo estaba él, para tratar de acabar con lo que sentía en su pecho, por matar aquel impulso de comprarle un chocolate y dárselo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, por eso lo hacía; porque estaba siendo todo aquello que no quería ser, un tipo _cursi, lindo, detallista, con corazón de pollo, _pero valla que lo recompensaba; después de darle cualquier detallito sabía que tenía una amplia libertad, tanto como para sentarse con ella y tocar sus piernas ¡Bendita capa! ¡Benditos pasillos! ¡Como extraña aquellos tiempos!

La primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo mágico, cuando pudo acostarse sobre ella y tocar con toda libertad, sin restricción alguna quería reír de felicidad, cuando la sintió tensarse al desabrochar su camisa y besar su pecho quiso permanecer siempre así, cuando bajo su falda y por fin la tuvo desnuda como tanto había soñado quiso hacerse una foto para jamás olvidar su primera vez con _Hermione, _cuando recorrió su cuerpo entero besando y tocando, cuando toco entre su entrepierna y pudo sentir lo suave que era su piel en esa parte de su anatomía, cuando se deslizo dentro de ella y pudo sentir su calidez y humedad agradeció por su existencia.

¡Como odiaba ese sentimiento! ¡Como la odiaba a ella por hacerle sentir así! Odiaba con toda su alma su cuerpo, su voz, sus manos, su suavidad, sus labios, a ellos sí que los odiaba más que a los demás, porque ellos eran los responsables, los culpables de todo, la puerta de sabe Merlín lo que habían hecho, ellos lo eran por ser tan vírgenes, tan puros, tan primerizos, por ser unos provocadores, ¡ellos tenían la culpa!

Ahora que todo había terminado no podía hacer más que pensar en su debilidad, en su bendito error, simplemente en ella y en lo que habían sido, si es que había habido algo, él mejor que nadie sabe qué le dijo que solo quería sexo, pero lo hizo a regañadientes, con la piel de gallina, con el temor de que jamás la dejase volver a besarla, pero él que no arriesga no gana, a pesar de eso arriesgaba demasiado para al final obtener un _"Vete a la mierda Malfoy"._

Muchas veces busco refugio en otras mujeres, en otros cuerpos, porque quería olvidar su piel, su cuerpo, su sabor, quería deshacerse de lo que nacía en su pecho. Aún estando con _Hermione _tuvo sexo con otras mujeres con más experiencia, y una vez llevado a cabo aquel acto carnal se repetía hasta el cansancio que _ella era mejor que Granger, _lo repetía y lo repetía para al menos hacérselo creer y no buscarla ni toquetearla en los pasillos ni mucho menos acabar en el cuarto con ella sobre su pecho.

Cada vez que sentía que de su boca iba a salir alguna cosa puñetera la insultaba, la lastimaba, para que con los insultos de ella recordara quién era y donde estaba.

Cuando vio que la mano del Pobretón agarraba la mano de _Granger _quiso ir y quitarla de ella, quería reclamarle, decirle que era una puta, porque se sentía traicionado, porque el chingado juego se había salido de sus manos.

Finalmente cuando llego a la Torre de los Premios Anuales y la vio entrar con las mejillas arremolinadas de un carmesí, con una sonrisa en su cara, con un brillo en sus ojos supo que aquello había terminado, que ya había encontrado quién le acompañará sin miedo alguno. _Granger_ se sentó frente a la chimenea y observó el fuego crepitar, el silencio era admirable, su corazón latía a un ritmo incomparable, casi como cuando tenía sexo con Malfoy, pudo jurar que Malfoy escucho el latir de su corazón.

— Ni creas que después de esa revolcada que te diste con el Pobretón voy a acostarme contigo. —ataco Malfoy, soltó el veneno que tanto le estaba matando, espero la respuesta de _Granger._

Al oír aquel silencio corroboró que su teoría era cierta (…mente errónea…), con la sangre fluyendo rápidamente por su cuerpo, con el coraje en mano, se levanto y la volteo hacia él, la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió, _Granger_ miro sus ojos tenían un brillo amenazantemente peligroso, sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, algo que no sentía desde la caída de Voldemort.

— Yo…no… ¿De qué rayos hablas? —el espíritu Gryffindor salió a su rescate.

— No te doy permiso de que te revuelques con cualquiera, ¡estás conmigo! —quiso recalcar el conmigo, quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero una por una se atoraban en su garganta.

— Tú ayer te acostaste con Astoria y no te dije ni reclame nada —habló tranquilamente.

— ¡Así que no lo niegas! ¡Zorra-sangre-sucia! —le espeto furiosamente.

— No eres mi dueño… —sus ojos fuego dejaron de arder para cubrirse por un manto de lágrimas— No vuelvas a llamarme así, idiota, ¿Si yo soy una zorra, tú que eres? Porque si algo eres, eres promiscuo…—la primera lágrima cayó, la primera cortina del telón comenzaba a caerse de igual forma. —Si te interesaba salí a volar con Harry imbécil. —las lágrimas siguieron resbalando por su rostro, se soltó de su agarre, lo empujo con brusquedad, cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir.

— Esta es la manera Gryffindor de acabar las cosas…—habló Malfoy acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella. —Si esta es, hagámosla de provecho. —susurró cerca de su oído.

Hermione ahogo un gemido, sus manos comenzaron a temblar…El teatro se había caído.

Así fue como empezó el final, después de eso le aventó las sabanas de su cuarto y le dijo varias mentiras, si tan solo supiera que después de hacer el amor con ella, porque ya no era sexo, ya era amor, tocaba sus labios y cerraba los ojos para recordarla.

Al final ella le dijo que era la última vez, quiso decirle que no se fuera y cuanta cursilería le viniese a la mente, pero su tabla de valores no se lo permitió.

— Venga tío, primero te la pasas encerrado en una tienda escogiendo capas para mujer —dijo Zabini algo molesto —Y ahora vienes y te encierras y tomas whisky tu solo ¡Qué coño te pasa! —al parecer estaba bastante molesto, se suponía que saldrían por unos polvos y acabaron en una tienda de capas para mujeres.

— Granger de nuevo ¿eh? —pregunto seriamente Theo Nott. —Desde el principio te lo advertí, sobre aviso no hay…

— ¡Engaño! —le completo Zabini algo alterado. — ¡No me digas que estás así porque Granger se casa! —Al parecer la situación había cambiado, ahora le resultaba gracioso. — Venga ¿es buena en la cama? —Pregunto divertido, Malfoy le miro asqueado— ¡Qué! Siempre he pensado que la empollona tiene buena mano —hiso además de masturbarse.

— No todo en las mujeres es sexo Blaise, también sirven para… —fue interrumpido.

— Pero Granger ¿De qué coño puedes hablar con ella? ¿De libros? ¿De magia? ¿De lo increíble que es San Potter y el Pobretón?

— Hagan el favor de callarse —Theo y Blaise se miraron divertidos, haciendo expresión de sorpresa. — Si no los haré callar bajo un Imperius.

Los tres sabían que aquello eran solo palabras, rompieron a reír seguidos por un sorbo de whisky y continuaron, bueno Zabini decidió acabar con la licorería de Malfoy.

— Tal vez si hablas con ella y le dices lo que sientes pueda cambiar. —comento Nott.

— Y que piense que soy una marica, no gracias Nott. —dio otro sorbo a su whisky.

— Falta menos de una semana Draco, ¿Cómo rayos sabes que te invitará su boda? Crees que Weasley le permitirá, anda Draco deja de quemarte las pestañas, Pansy se muere por ti, qué hay de Astoria, y… ¡A donde rayos vas!

Miro al pequeño elfo doméstico entregándole las capas envueltas en papel matrimonial, haría que Granger se acordará de él en su boda, lo haría.

Malfoy levanto el "regalo", salió por el hall de la mansión, cogió su escoba y salió.

Ya sabía donde vivía, esos dos años juntos en el Ministerio rendían fruto. Bajo de su escoba, vio la cabellera de _Hermione_ ondearse por el viento, no había cambiado.

Inconscientemente alargo su mano, era como capturar estrellas; tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, y más que nada, imposibles, si tan solo pudiese ponerle nombre a ese estrella, pero tendría que conformarse con lo que el gato mayor dejaba.

Corrió hacia antes de que cerrará la puerta, por primera vez en dos años pudo observar sus ojos, fuego extinto, _donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, _desgraciadamente él era el balde de agua fría para que el fuego se extinguiera.

— Yo…toma, ábrelo cuando no esté el Pobretón. —extendió su mano con el _regalo de despedida_.

— Gracias…— lo tomo, un regalo de bodas, idiota. — ¿Es una broma Malfoy? Deja de ser tan infantil, madura. —recibió como respuesta la cabeza de Malfoy moviéndose de izquierda a derecha.

— No _Hermione_, no es una broma. —al escuchar su nombre saliendo de su garganta su cuerpo se estremeció, quiso echarle los brazos al cuello y desear que aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

— Ah…—fue su respuesta, el silencio se hiso presente, _Hambre, _sealcanzo a escuchar, Hermione se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de Ron.

— ¿Te piensas casar con eso? —pregunto Malfoy, algo divertido, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

— _Eso _ayudo a salvar el mundo —contesto con enojo.

¡Genial! Si dudaba de su relación Draco no ayudaba en nada, lo empeoraba todo con su simple presencia, con su loción de menta inundando sus neuronas, con su voz, en resumen él arruinaba su vida.

— Yo también ayude a salvar el mundo —hablo hábilmente— Sin mí, tu querido Potter no hubiese destruido a Naginni —Hermione enmudeció, no tenía caso replicar algo que era verdad.

Se acerco sigilosamente a Hermione, pudo aspirar por primera vez en dos años la esencia de vainilla que emanaba de su cuello, sintió la tentación te morderlo, de probarlo para saber si era verdad.

— Que mierda crees que haces, ¿Malfoy? —una cosa es que le odiará, otra muy distinta que fuese de piedra y no sintiese nada al sentir el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo.

— Nada, _Hermione —_nuevamente su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en boca suya. —Ojala te gusten.

— Ah…si —por un instante su cerebro se desconecto, a penas dejo articular unas palabras. —Gracias Draco.

Lo supo desde que sus manos se habían rosado en la Heladería, en su Heladería, pudo ver como los vellos de su piel se crispaban al ver su mano, y hoy lo había comprobado, su cercanía seguía provocándole lo que él a ella.

Dio la media vuelta y se alejo, Hermione lo observo volar hasta donde su vista le permitió, si tan solo dejara de ser tan orgulloso, narcisista, elitista, presumido, bueno tan Malfoy las cosas, antes, hubieran cambiado.

Entro a su casa, guardo el regalo y se dirigió al comedor, Ron la estaba esperando… Después de une tediosa comida y reposar en el sillón se fueron a su habitación.

Se metió a la cama silenciosamente, no quería despertar a su futuro marido, prendió el televisor en una comedia romántica, la vio, ¡Como odiaba los comerciales! Pasados unos minutos, cuando apago el televisor, sintió la mano de Ron buscándola.

Aquella mano se metió intrusamente bajo su pijama, toco sus pechos libres del sostén, fue bajando su mano lentamente hasta llegar a su pelvis; comenzó a tocar lentamente con su dedo, así fue bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad.

— Hoy no tengas Ron.

— Es que no tienes ganas desde ayer —hablo Ron enojado— Además hueles raro.

— Si tanto te molesta puedes ir a dormir al sillón —acto seguido olió su ropa— ¿A qué rayos huelo? ¿A basura? O a sangre-sucia.

— ¡De qué rayos estás hablando Hermione! Jamás he pensado eso ti —entonces la bomba que venía dando señales de explotar hizo ¡bom!

— Acéptalo Ron ¡Te casas conmigo por lástima! ¡Porque siendo una sangre-sucia nadie se va a fijar en mí! —Ron la miro fijamente, su cara había adquirido el tono de un jitomate maduro, se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro:

— Buenas noches Hermione…— se separo de su cuerpo y se encaminó a la salida — Si querías dormir sola solo lo hubieras dicho Herm…—llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y comenzó a salir con una lentitud increíble.

— Hueles a menta Hermione —le dijo con cariño.

OoOoOoOoOo

¿Ooc? ¿Demasiado? ¿Exageré?

Eso lo dejo a consideración suya, desde mi punto de vista me agrado porque vamos que Draquito no es un zombi, que no exprese sus sentimientos no significa que no tenga, este capítulo personalmente me ha gustado escribirlo, el principio del ff lo empecé con Draco y Hermione teniendo sexo (2 veces) y bueno aquí el cómo llegaron a esa situación, bien por ahí una confusión así que rápidamente veamos:

Draco y Hermione acaban teniendo sexo, después de ciertas palabras e insultos Herm decide dar fin a su _relación._

Pasan dos años desde que terminan sus encuentros fructuosos, Herm está a una semana de casarse, "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan", por alguna razón que solo ella sabe (y yo) se acuerda de Draco, al ver a Pansy y Draco vaga por sus recuerdos hasta llegar al día en que los encuentra teniendo sexo, al ver a Draco pagarle su helado, acordarse de aquello y sentir su cercanía huye.

Draco no es de piedra, su orgullo es lo que pesa, decide darle un regalo de bodas (¡cual será!), Herm no quiere sexo con Ron, Ron sabe que Herm huele a menta, pero ¿sabe que Draco es el que huele así?

Les dejo unos cachitos :

_Capítulo 4. "Lo quiero todo [de nuevo]"_

"—_Ahora no solo entras a __**mi **__casa sin __**mi**__ permiso, también tomas __**mis**__ cosas—"_

"_La olió, la estrecho contra su rostro y nuevamente la miro para aventarle en algún lugar de la habitación, frustrado, masajeo sus sienes y respiro hondamente para alejar ese maldito olor a __**ellos**__"_

"_Le enfureció saber que su ropa interior ya no olía a lo que alguna vez olieron, ya no olía a menta vainillosa; olía a traición, amargura, repugnancia, olía… ¡Olía a Weasley y Granger teniendo sexo!"_

"_Comenzó un leve movimiento de arriba abajo… ¡Lo estaba disfrutando como un crio!"_

"— _De cualquier forma ¿Harias algo por impedirlo?—"_

Eso es todo, mil agradecimientos aaa:

*anges 80 — monsther Malfoy — kristal 85 —

Gwenog Black Jones — MRS Taisho Potter — —

MRojas08 — Agatha-rash — Varonesa — Princess Mabel Malfoy—

— Caritay — Camill Evans — Cielo de lagartos*

De nuevo, gracias por agregarme a favoritos, en serio que no hay mejor recompensa que sus alertas, favoritos y reviews ¡Anda, dejá un review!

P.D. He escrito mi primer (drabble) James & Lily, si alguien gusta leerlo esta en mi perfil (Petición de media-noche)


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Feliz cumpleaños corazón de melón! (Caritay este capítulo dedicado a ti, ojala sea de tu agrado, te guste y lo disfrutes)

**Gracias por leer y apoyar :D**

**Llorará bajo la lluvia**

[Draco & Hermione]

Capítulo 4. "Lo quiero todo"

[De nuevo]

La noche comenzó a transcurrir pesadamente, cada que intentaba cerrar los ojos Draco invadía su mente, se levanto pesadamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño; abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejo que se llenase la tina, saco un pequeño shampo de burbujas y lo vació en la misma.

Una vez desnuda se metió en ella, dejo que la espuma cubriera su cuerpo, después de un tiempo se sumergió en la tina, aquella situación le hacía recordar el Baño de los Prefectos, y a Draco con su torso blanco y desnudo, cerró los ojos por unos instantes e intento librarse de la tensión que se formaba a su alrededor.

Al abrir los ojos vislumbro una sombra alta, vestida de negro, su cabello platino sobresalía ante aquella tenue luz, sus ojos fríos como el iceberg le recordaran el gélido invierno que se aproximaba, al instante atrajo hacia sí misma la poca espuma que quedaba en la tina intentando cubrir vanamente su desnudo cuerpo. El algún momento perdido Draco aflojo su corbata, pasando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa para al final quitarla y dejarle ver su pálida y bien formada espalda, pronto desabrocho la evilla de su cinturón para poder retirar su pantalón negro y quedar en ropa interior. Una vez acabado procedió a acomodarse en la tina con Hermione encima de él; olió su cuello como tantas veces había querido hacerlo, le regalo uno que otro beso a este mismo para comenzar a descender hacia sus pechos, su experta mano comenzó a acariciar su pezón, al sentir que su cuerpo respondía ante sus estímulos decidió aventurarse un poco más, comenzando a tocar la entrepierna de Hermione, rozándola de arriba abajo.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para despejar el sueño húmedo que acababa de tener.

— ¿Soñando conmigo, eh, Granger? —pregunto divertidamente enseñándole un pequeño conjunto verde.

— Yo no…—enrojeció levemente al momento que una punzada recorría su columna: el agua estaba helada, estiro su brazo para coger su toalla, rojo y dorado, una vez en sus manos le miro pidiéndole intimidad.

— No tienes nada que no te haya visto antes. —comento recorriéndola con la mirada.

— Ahora no solo entras a **mi **casa sin **mi **permiso, también tomas **mis **cosas. —concluyó envolviéndose en la toalla y mirando su conjunto verde con el ceño fruncido.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel, los vellos de su piel se erizaban mínimamente, sus pezones comenzaban a decir un "Hola" tímidamente, y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, una extraña excitación recorría su cuerpo, las yemas de sus dedos le cosquilleaban constantemente, su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse poco a poco. Sin embargo la serenidad era su mejor arma contra Malfoy.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Ron? —pregunto desinteresadamente, pues no era la primera vez que hacía semejantes estupideces.

— Lo he petrificado —contesto siguiéndola hasta su habitación, pronto sintió chocar su pecho contra la espalda de Hermione, quién se volteo claramente enojada, con los puños cerrados, altanera.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Cómo has podido! —gritó enfurecida, instintivamente su mirada comenzó a buscar su preciada varita.

— Supuse que dirías eso, no solo tú puedes ser una sabelotodo empollona, una llamada a arreglado todo.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? —le pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido, pasando por desapercibido lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos.

— El mismo tiempo que tú has permanecido en esa tina de segunda con el agua helada ¿Qué rayos me hacías en tus sueños, eh, Granger? —contesto acercándose peligrosamente, de nuevo, hacia ella.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Malfoy? —contesto sinceramente tratando de no mirar el gran bulto que había entre los pantalones de este mismo ni al conjuntito verde.

— Lo quiero todo, aquí y ahora. —acorto la poca distancia que los separaba, agarrándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo para que notará como lo tenía tan solo con una plática, una vez llevado a cabo su acto le mostro el conjunto verde que había encontrado minutos atrás.

El plan era ir a dejarle el supuesto regalo, después deberle y entregárselo montaría su escoba y regresaría a la mansión, fácil. Cuando hubo hecho esto, en el transcurso del viaje una pequeña duda se empezó a formar en su cabeza ¡Maldito Nott! ¿Hermione le invitaría a su boda? Hiso todo lo posible por repetirse que eso era una estupidez y que se estaba comportando como un maldito paranoico, pero nada sirvió y en menos de lo que pensó su escoba lo llevaba de vuelta a la casas de Granger.

Solamente petrificaría al inútil del Pobretón, después de esto entraría sigilosamente a su casa, buscaría las jodidas invitaciones, cuando les hubiese encontrado buscaría su apellido y corroborar si le iba o no le iba a invitar.

La verdad fue que después de engañar al inútil del Pobretón lo de las invitaciones paso a segundo plano, dejando en primer plano la habitación de la Come libros y el Pobretón. Se dirigió a su habitación, una vez dentro no puedo evitar revisar los cajones de Granger, uno por uno los fue abriendo hasta que llego a su ropa íntima ¡Valla que Granger había cambiado! Sus brasieres eran más provocativos, más sensuales, más excitantes. _Oh_, se había llevado una mano al pecho dramáticamente al ver un pequeño conjunto verde y negro "_Y odias a Slytherin ¿No?". _Tomo el conjunto y lo acarició como si de ella se tratase; paso sus manos por la parte superior, tocando delicadamente el fino encaje, no pudo evitar oler aquella prenda que le estaba excitando en extremo cierta parte de su anatomía.

La olió, la estrecho contra su rostro y nuevamente la miro para aventarle en algún recóndito lugar de la habitación, frustrado, masajeo sus sienes y respiro hondamente para alejar ese maldito olor a **ellos.**

Le enfureció saber ya no olía a menta vainillosa; olía a traición, amargura, repugnancia, olía… "¡Olía a Weasley y Granger teniendo sexo!". "_Si serás puta" _pensó inconscientemente mientras la rabia corría por cada una de sus puras venas, porque aunque no lo quisiese su sangre estaba circulando hacia su hombría.

¡Merlín se apiadará de él! En solo dos mese había vuelto a ser un auténtico Don Juan, pero ninguna como **ella**, ninguna como su cuerpo, como sus gemidos. Se miró frente a un espejo de medio cuerpo, acomodo su flequillo para bajar hacia su cinturón, desabotono el botón y bajo el cierre dejando caer sus pantalones hasta los tobillos; bajo su bóxer de cuadritos y tomo su miembro erecto entre sus manos, imaginarse a Granger en esa ropa le estaba excitando, emitió un pequeño gruñido y siguió. Comenzó un leve movimiento de arriba abajo… ¡Lo estaba disfrutando como un crio! Siguiendo con su pequeño gran problema aumento la velocidad de su mano mientras que con la otra se daba la libertad de acariciar sus testículos. Después de unos minutos el blanquecino liquido salió de él dejándola completamente satisfecho pero a la vez con ganas de más ¡Maldita empollona!

Regresando al presente la petición de Malfoy le dejo helada y aun con la toalla cubriendo poco menos de la mitad de sus piernas se sintió desnuda ante la mirada indecente de Malfoy.

La lujuria acabo con su mano estrellándose contra su mejilla, dejándole su mano marcada en este mismo, antes de que aquella mano le mate las tomo entre las de él y la acorralo en la pared. Al sentir el frio sobre parte de su espalda y piernas desnudas sintió el impulso de salvaguardarse en el cuerpo de Malfoy, mas su orgullo Gryffindor no se lo permitió.

Sus ojos titanios la miraron silenciosamente, sus manos comenzaron a aflojar las de Granger y como antes se pego a ella como la goma de mascar. La calidez de su cuerpo lo recibió tímidamente, su frágil cuerpo se quedo estático, aguardando como una serpiente y no como un león, su boca entreabierta le dejo saber que la tenía a su merced. Había soñado tantas veces ese momento que ahora que por fin lo obtenía no pensaba dejarlo ir.

El silencio perduro por unos pequeños momentos… Vio acercarse sus labios, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba escondió sus labios dentro de su misma boca, sus manos palmearon su pecho delimitando territorio, prohibiéndole acercarse más, comenzando a jugar al gato y al ratón.

Al percibir su rechazo, sonrió internamente, mejor para él. Dejo de mirarla para rozar su nariz contra su cuello, y ahí, en aquel espacio entre su cuello y el comienzo de sus hombros respiro, beso y mordió lentamente, recorrió su cuello hasta llegar hasta su lóbulo izquierdo el cual mordió y saboreo con su lengua, un leve gemido salió de su boca, momento que él aprovecho para rozar sus labios, sus mejillas se encendieron, volvió a rozarlos nuevamente para al final delinear su boca con su lengua. Sus manos que permanecían estáticas en su cintura tomaron cartas en el asunto; comenzó con un leve empuje hacia él para corroborar que no fuese a escapar, una de ellas se quedo sobre su cintura mientras que la otra empezaba a trazar pequeños círculos en su espalda, al llegar mas allá de la curvatura de esta quito el pedazo de toalla que estaba ahí, permitiendo que antes, esta no se callera, sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba a la pared para no dejar que esta callera al piso, su mano al notar esta acción comenzó a jugar con la parte superior de la toalla viajando 360°, rodeándola, una vez en el frente toco la parte libre de toalla, poco a poco comenzó a bajar y tocar por encima de la misma, esta vez un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Hermione, Malfoy contento y orgulloso consigo mismo detuvo su mano para llevarla a su boca, toco sus labios húmedos para después arremeter contra ellos en un beso rudo y salvaje, sus labios apenas se movían a su ritmo, una lucha se libraba en el interior de Granger, pero como otras veces fue vana la idea de razonar.

Sus manos comenzaron a aflojar su corbata, a desabotonar su camisa, a quitarla lentamente, toco su pecho, reconociendo cada parte de él, sus manos traviesas y atrevidas bajaron más allá, consiguiendo que gimiera levemente, jugó con la evilla de su cinturón para finalmente quitarlo y poder desabrochar su pantalón, no lo tiro abajo; abrió la bragueta colándose dentro de ella, con sus dedos toco lentamente, por encima de su bóxer, su miembro hinchado, lo recorría de arriba abajo.

Draco no pudo aguantar más, era un hombre son grandes necesidades, sus manos dejaron de jugar "tímidamente" en su espalda para bajar hacia sus nalgas y cogerla para llevarla a la cama, sintió como las piernas de Hermione rodeaban fuertemente su espalda, su cuerpo plegándose al de él le permitió tener un mejor contacto entre sus sexos, sus manos se acomodaban en su cuello para subir hacia su platina cabellera y despeinarlo, y finalmente, aquellos labios se posaban sobre los suyos pidiendo más.

La cama los recibió con los brazos abiertos, ahí terminaron de desnudarse, para comenzar un juego peligroso, las manos de Draco vagaban por su cuerpo entero, mientras que las de ella permanecían en su espalda, tocándola lujuriosamente. Cuando acabaron con sus cuerpos, el erotismo empezaba a reinar lentamente; las manos de Hermione terminaron de hacer el trabajo que había dejado a media, mientras que Draco tocaba sus pechos y pezones. El momento de la penetración fue rápido, urgente y necesitado, sus cuerpos encajaban como si ambos se perteneciesen. El movimiento de caderas llego rápidamente, haciéndole gozar eso que tanto se había empeñado en olvidar, en borrar de su mente.

El cuerpo de Draco cayó sobre el suyo, sus respiraciones agitadas comenzaron a recuperar su ritmo normal, sus latidos regresaban a sus riendas, los papeles de Hermione y Draco comenzaban a llegar poco a poco a sus mentes respectivamente.

Fue Hermione quien recupero la postura, se alejo lo justo para poder pensar claramente y hablar.

— ¿Sabes de La última resistencia? —pregunto tranquilamente, pudo observar como las mandíbulas de Draco se tensaban, pero ella quería respuestas.

— Un grupo de mortífagos resentidos —le respondió queriendo dar por zanjado el tema, eso altero a Hermione quien volteo violentamente hacia él para después regresar a su posición anterior.

— Eso no puede ser, están en Azkaban. —respondió.

— Cuando carajos aprenderás Granger, varios mortífagos escaparon, y aquellos que fueron perdonados no se les ha olvidado que por Potter están como están. —el silencio perduro por unos momentos, dejando como único sonido sus respirares.

— ¿Tú… estás con ellos? La Orden irá mañana por ellos —comento casi en su susurro, no podía seguir evitando aquel sentimiento de preocupación y amor hacia Draco.

— Al parecer estar tanto tiempo con el Pobretón te ha afectado. —la miro velozmente solo para ver como sus puños se crispaban y su ceño se fruncía. —Mi padre está en ese grupo estúpido… Son poderosos Granger, más de lo que imaginas, tienen tanto rencor y odio que no les costará matarlos, ni a ti ni a Potter.

— De cualquier forma, ¿Harías algo por impedirlo? —una pregunta, una simple pregunta de la que dependerían sus futuras decisiones.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el silencio nuevamente cayó sobre ellos, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, acompañada por otra más y otra más, mordió su labio inferior para reprimir su gemido de angustia, decepción y tristeza.

Malfoy no se molesto en mirarla ni en responderle.

De su boca salió un suspiro, con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenían pudo hablarle quizá por última vez.

— Vete Draco…—susurró, casi suplico, vio alargarse su mano para limpiar una de sus lágrimas, más ella la quito bruscamente. —No vuelvas a tocarme Draco, no lo vuelvas a hacer…—más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos vidriosos. — Vete…vete ¡Vete! ¡Vete! —grito ahogadamente, con el nudo en su garganta, con las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro.

Draco hiso lo que le pidió, tomo su ropa y se vistió, volteo a verla una vez más, no era fácil hacer eso que tanto te han prohibido, no lo era, y por más que quiso contestar esa pregunta no pudo, una por una de sus frases fue muriendo en su garganta.

OoOoOoOo

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Perdón por el retraso! Tuve unos problemillas que me impidieron subir el capitulo, pero ya está aquí.

Tengo que confesarle que la historia está llegando a su fin, como bien dije en un principio la historia iba a ser corta, y precisamente el próximo capítulo muere la historia.

Eso de La última resistencia me he dado el final, que estoy en proceso de escribir, el antiguo final que tenía no me ha gustado y ahora estoy reconstruyéndolo.

Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero espero no les haya aburrido y lo hayan disfrutado como yo.

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas! Por sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews GRACIAS, ¿porque que es de una historia si no tiene lectores?.**

Espero subir en esta semana el capítulo final, ¡se aceptan reviews! Es la única forma en la que puedo saber que les parece esta historia.

Sin más no leemos próximamente.

P.D. ¡Caritay espero que te haya agradado el capitulo!

P.D.2 ¡Gracias a los lectores invisibles! Ojala les guste la historia.

P.D.3 Un pequeñisisisisimo avance:

_Capitulo 5. "Cuando los leones mueren y los dragones lloran"_

— _Lo que sea Hermione, haría lo que sea —susurro en su oído cogiéndola en sus brazos._

— _Lo quería todo, menos este maldito olor a sangre muerta…—le dijo suavemente, acariciando sus bucles delicadamente, mientras la primer lágrima en años acudía acompañando su dolor._

— _¿Por qué murió Hermione? —pregunto un Harry inconsciente, perdido en el tiempo, mirándole con los ojos llorosos, pidiéndole una explicación como lo hace un hijo de 3 años a su madre._

_Entonces, solo entonces cuando no vea sus ojos cafés mirando los suyos, llorará bajo la lluvia para que sus lágrimas se pierdan en esta misma y no le delaten._

P.D.4 ¡Quieren saber más! Lean el siguiente capítulo, espero no me vayan a dejar plantada por lo patético que se ve el final.


	5. Capitulo 5

¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, pero resulta que me castigaron y apenas hace unos días me levantaron el castigo.

¡De corazón, muchas gracias a ti por apoyarme! 

**Llorará bajo la lluvia**

[Draco & Hermione]

Capítulo 5. "Cuando los leones mueren y los dragones lloran"

Se sentía como fuego consumido, cansada de creer y esperar, esperar algo que de antemano sabía que jamás iba a llegar, pero aún así, anhelo con todas sus fuerzas lo contrario. Ese fue su primer error; creer en él, creer que podía cambiar, porque un Malfoy jamás deja de ser un Malfoy, y Draco no era la excepción; el segundo, y a la vez parte del primero, fue atreverse a jugar con fuego, a pasar por alto reglas que deben ser cumplidas, a verlo en los pasillos, en fin, en tener encuentros demasiados furtivos hasta hoy en día, para que finalmente, se quemará como nunca en su vida; el tercero y último fue dejar que algo creciese en su interior, algo acercado al amor, porque en el momento en que sintió debió dar fin a sus encuentros, debió terminar el juego, pero lo que es prohibido siempre nos atrae más, convirtiéndose en nuestra tentación prohibida.

El silencio y la oscuridad eran aturdidoras, hipnotizantes, sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo, evitando mirar la puerta para ver a Ron llegar y encontrarla desnuda, para acordarse de lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, para afrontar su realidad, y con ello, los problemas que se avecinaban.

Su cabello castaño cubría sus senos, la sabana cubría desde su ombligo hasta sus talones y más allá, su mano derecha tocaba la almohada donde Draco había recostado su cabeza, aún podía llenarse los pulmones de su embriagante olor a menta, cerró los ojos lentamente tratando de cambiar de hoja, pero sinceramente jamás había cambiado de hoja, simplemente había rayoneado con letra fea y cansada sobre ella, porque aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, Draco ya era parte de su existencia y vida, ya lo era.

Segundos, minutos y horas pasaron consecutivamente, aventándola a los brazos de Morfeo, el pequeño viento frio comenzó a erizar cada poro de su piel, instintivamente jalo la sabana hacia sí misma queriendo cubrirse de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, más cerca y más preocupantes. — ¡Hermione! Herm…

La vio recostada en la cama, con las sabanas desacomodadas, con su ropa interior por aquí y por allá, desnuda, con ese condenado y penetrante olor a menta. Se acerco hacia ella, sentándose en la esquina de la cama, deslizo su mano sobre su mejilla, con su otra mano acomodo un travieso cairel castaño, y la miro, la miro como hacía años que no hacía.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse levemente, al principio vio todo borroso y confuso, pero con el rápido pasar de los segundos reconoció al pelirrojo que tenía frente a ella, mirándola con decepción, con enojo, con sabor a traición.

— ¿Él estuvo aquí? Hermy —pregunto tranquilamente, como si hiciera años que él lo sabía, porque desgraciadamente así era.

Una lágrima acudió a sus ojos apagados, asintiendo con su cabeza, con una mueca retorcida, de sabor amargo, sintió el horrible y amargo nudo de llanto en su boca, cerró los ojos tratando de apartar la cascada de lágrimas que se avecinaban, mordió su labio inferior acallando sus gemidos de dolor.

— Desde… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?...—se aventuro a preguntar.

— Desde siempre Hermione, ¿Creías que ni Harry ni Ginny ni yo lo íbamos a saber Mione? Lo hemos sabido desde siempre, yo… yo pensé que podríamos, pero ya veo que no Hermy, ¿Sabes algo? Siempre te he amado, a ti y a ese maldito a olor, porque aprendí a vivir con él, a respirar a través de él, y aún sabiéndolo, te amé con él impregnado a ti. —callo por unos momentos, era la verdad, la pura verdad.

Se miraron por unos minutos, el final estaba ahí, aguardando a que alguno de los dos cediera.

Se paro lentamente, encaminándose a la puerta, miro de soslayo a Hermione, a su futura ex esposa. Solo él sabrá cuanto le costó salirse de la habitación, dejarla ahí cuando probablemente era cuando más lo necesitaba, también sabrá él le furia que recorría cada una de sus venas, la rabia, los celos, la impotencia, solo él.

Lo que quedo de la noche comenzó a transcurrir pesadamente, dando paso a un amanecer oscuro.

Se encontraba tal y como había la había dejado, aunque como en antaño se paro temprano, las ojeras acechaban a sus ojos, su mente la atormentaba cada vez que podía. Se dio una ducha, se cambio y espero como años atrás.

Sus pies la guiaron a la cocina, preparo dos tazas de chocolate: tenía que hablar con Ron. Ese día iba a ser un día largo y pesado, después de unos minutos el susodicho apareció, no pudo mirarle a los ojos ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¡No era un robot!

Tomo asiento y comenzó a beber su apetitosa taza de chocolate.

— Ron tenemos que hablar.

— No hay nada de qué hablar Herm, comprendo, podré parecer despistado, pero no soy estúpido. —trataba de sonar tranquilo, era su mejor arma.

— Si Ron, si lo hay, si no lo hacemos habrán malentendidos y yo, yo…

— ¿Tu no que Hermione? ¡Basta! ¡Quieres que hablemos de tus encuentros con el hurón ese! ¿De eso quieres hablar? ¡Quieres hablar de que nos íbamos a casar mientras pensabas en la asquerosa serpiente! ó ¡De que faltando unos días tuviste sexo con él! ¿De eso quieres hablar? —la castaña enmudeció, jamás había visto a Ron así, como la Gryffindor que era decidió afrontar los hechos.

— S…si Ron, empecemos por el principio —ardua tarea. —Después de la caída de Vol…Voldemort tu corriste a los brazos de Lavander, ¿Crees que fu fácil para mí? Pues si lo crees eres un completo estúpido, Ron, aún así te espere, pero… Fue simple Draco y yo siendo prefectos hicimos un pequeño trato, jamás se los dije porque era obvia su reacción. —tomo aire profundamente. — Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, no fue justo para ti, Ron, perdón…Lo de la boda jamás pensé eso hasta hace ayer cuando le vi en la cafetería, perdón Ron.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Ron! —grito un Harry algo angustiado. — En el Ministerio de Magia, a las 7 en punto ¿De acuerdo?

— Claro Harry, ¿Gustas? —le pregunto enseñándole su taza de chocolate.

— Gracias Herm —los miro a ambos, sobraba en la habitación. — Ehm…yo…este… ¡Los veo a las 7!

Se acerco a la chimenea, tomo unos polvos flu y partió a su casa.

No hubo más palabras, no hubo reclamos ni lágrimas, solo hubo silencio, el triste y acogedor silencio, aquel silencio que aparece cuando ya no hay nada que hacer ni decir.

El primero en irse fue Ron, diciendo que iba a casa de su madre, se quedo sola como en antaño, con un montón de sueños rotos. Se acurruco en el sillón, cobijándose con una manta naranja; en ese momento tendría que estarse preparando para la última batalla, tendría que hacerlo, pero algo se lo impedía: _un regalo de despedida._

Lo miro tristemente: ni uno ni otro, sola. Pronuncio un _Accio regalo_, y lo tuvo en sus manos, antes de abrirlo pudo observar una pequeña nota, con excelente caligrafía, sobra decir que era tinta verde.

_A_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_¡Feliz día de bodas, futura señora Weasley!_

"_Un recuerdo de Hogwarts, la marca de una serpiente no es fácil de borrar"_

_Sinceramente_

_Draco Lucios Malfoy_

Rompió la envoltura verde, encontrándose con algo que jamás había pensado, con algo que en su vida se había imaginado: una capa. Una capa negra, con detalles rojos y verdes: Gryffindor y Slytherin.

"_Idiota_" Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, se dejo su pantalón de mezclilla junto con su suéter rayado, la misión era misión de la Antigua Orden del Fénix, así que no había necesidad de uniformarse. Dudo… dudo pero al final se decidió por la nueva, guardo su varita y comenzó a repasar.

En Malfoy Hall todo seguía igual o peor, siempre había silencio, oscuridad, soledad, amargura, rastros de una cruel guerra que termino por devastar a su lejana familia. Su padre se veía demacrado, su madre, aquella mujer que lo protegió a costa de Snape y que en la batalla definitiva cambio de bando solo por él, era aún más callada, reservada, sola, jamás podrá saber si su madre sentía el mismo odio y rencor hacia su padre.

En esos momentos ex mortífagos se reunían en su casa como tiempos atrás, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, helándole la sangre, cortándole la respiración, se dedico a observar desde lo alto de las escaleras: todos iban con sus antiguas vestimentas, con sus antiguas máscaras, y obviamente allí estaba el que decía ser su padre, decidido a matar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir apaciblemente, todos esperando el momento de matarse los unos a los otros, de ver destellos de colores saliendo de sus varitas, de poder salvar su orgullo pisoteado, de matar.

El sol comenzó a meterse dejando pequeños destellos de luz, la noche comenzó a acecharlos.

La noche poco a poco se torno negra, una leve niebla les comenzaba a impedir ver con claridad, el frió era como en aquellos días y una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

Poco a poco los mortífagos fueron llegando, uno por uno como en antaño, cada uno tomo su posición, alisto su varita y espero, menos uno.

Harry y los demás echaron un vistazo adentro, había una tranquilidad amenazante, el silencio era perturbador, podían escuchar los acelerados latidos de sus corazones, podían sentir la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, alertándolos, preparándolos para el peligro.

La Antigua Orden del Fénix se adentro en el Ministerio con las varitas bien en alto _"alerta permanente"_, mirando hacia todos lados, cubriéndose los unos a los otros como una familia.

El ensordecedor silencio termino dando paso al elegante sonido de una caminar…

No supieron cuando, no supieron en qué momento, lo único que lograron saber fue que ya no estaban en el Ministerio; el lugar era muy oscuro, frió, con neblina, era aterrador, grandes arboles se levantaban ante ellos, tapando la resplandeciente luna, dejándolos sin estrellas.

El mismo caminar volvió a sonar, el contacto de sus zapatos con la tierra era lento, elegante, orgulloso…

En medio de la oscuridad unos ojos titanios brillaron a través de la máscara, su cabello entre rubio y platino se dejo ver. Siguió caminando hacia ellos, quienes estaban inmunes, un movimiento en falso y estarían con su antiguo director.

Se detuvo, levanto su varita y unos fuegos rojos salieron de la misma, en unos segundos estaban rodeados de mortífagos: una emboscada.

(…)

El crepitar de la fogata y sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba, en esos momentos la mansión se había tornado cálida y en cierta forma acogedora. Su madre tomaba un té elegantemente, de vez en cuando se aventuraba a mirar sus hermosos ojos, su madre jamás le miraba, le defendía pero no le miraba.

Dejo su tasa en la mano del elfo quien la llevo a la cocina ¡Maldito silencio! Lo odiaba tanto…

— Me alegra que no hayas ido.

Fue lo único que dijo. Su mente se blanqueo, quiso decirle algo, pero la mano de su madre lo detuvo.

— El amar y el ser amado son dos partes esenciales en la vida, y si no llegan a ser son, un tanto fundamentales para la existencia. Antes…no vale la pena…—callo por unos segundos repitiéndose que no valía la pena. — Tu padre no siempre fue así —una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. —El honor de la familia Malfoy…Sangre limpia, sangre sucia… Ya no importa Draco —se levanto dispuesta a salir. —Ya no importa, porque tú encontraste el amor en la peor de las sangres sucias, en la que siempre te supero, en la que te llamo _hurón, serpiente, niño consentido, elitista, narcisista…_Si Draco, yo lo sé… —se detuvo en el marco de la puerta girándose hacia su hijo. —Tu padre irá por ella.

No era de sorprenderse, no lo era pero lo fue.

Sintió el corazón en la garganta, pero aún así se dedico a mirar el crepitar del fuego "_fuego consumido". _Espero a que su madre saliera, cuando ya no alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de sus tacones, se levanto del sillón cogiendo su varita y con paso rápido salió de la mansión, monto su antigua escoba y se dirigió al lugar acordado.

(…)

La batalla había comenzado, hechizos iban y venían en cualquier dirección, alguna que otra risa se escuchaba, algunos árboles yacían en el suelo, pero todos los mortífagos seguían en pie de lucha, saboreando la escena.

— _¡Crucio! —_el hechizo salió disparado a Hermione, quien peleaba ante el padre de Nott, en ese momento hubiera caído rendida ante el dolor, pero no fue así.

Sintió la tierra bajo su espalda, había cerrado los ojos, esperando recibir la maldición, pero jamás llego.

— ¡_Avada Kedabra!—_simple, elegante y mortal.

El cuerpo del padre de Nott callo inerte a la tierra, lo último que pudo ver fueron los ojos del hijo de Lucios, después falleció.

Se levanto rápidamente, integrándose de nuevo al campo de batalla, busco preocupantemente a Harry y a Ron.

"_Polvo eres, polvo serás"_ aquella frase muggle vino a su mente cuando observo a los mortífagos caídos en la tierra, se alegro al comprobar que ni Harry ni Ron estaban ahí.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él: pudo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo, la batalla se disolvió ante sus ojos dejándolos solos, como nunca habían podido estar, tuvo el impulso de correr a sus brazos, pero el pasado y presente no se lo permitieron… quiso hablarle, dejar las cosas en claro…

Camino lentamente hacia ella quién se mantuvo en su posición con la cabeza y varita en alto…

El tiempo los regresó a los restos de la batalla, un "_Desmaius"_ paso cerca de su cabeza, despeinándole a penas unos cuantos cabellos platinos, pero no le importo, porque le estaba costando un huevo y medio caminar hacia ella y aceptar lo que tanto había negado durante varios años, porque era ahora ó nunca.

Lo miro fijamente, podía escuchar los gritos de Ron gritándole que se alejara, pero estaba segura de que no le haría daño…

Pudo asegurar que esa fue la primera vez que su corazón latía a ese ritmo.

Se detuvo.

Le dio la espalda.

_Se alejo de él, corrió a la dirección contraria._

Corrió a los brazos del niño que vivió.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre sus cuerpos en el momento en el que un "_Avada Kedabra" _se estrellaba en su pecho, pronto otro "_Avada Kedabra" _se dirigió en la dirección contraria.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento…

La batalla había terminado.

Cayó de rodillas con ella entre sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a acudir a sus ojos, la abrazo con fuerza, rogando que esa no fuera la verdad, y lloro, lloro por perder a otro ser querido.

— ¡No! No pude hacer nada para salvarla, soy el Elegido solo de nombre…—más lágrimas adornaron su rostro.

Los restantes miembros de la Orden se dirigieron a Harry, quién no soltaba a la castaña, aferrándola a su pecho, abrazándola, porque esa era la última vez que lo haría. Poco a poco el calor que aún desprendía se fue alejando, la abrazo aún más: estaba helada.

— Hermione…—rompió a llorar, ella había sido…sus neuronas pararon para dejarlo llorar limpiamente.

Se arrodillo junto a Harry, rodeándola igualmente con sus brazos, reposo su cabeza en la de Hermione, y así, así el Trío Dorado estuvo junto por última vez.

— Se nos fue Harry…nos dejo…Herm se ha ido… —

Dejo escapar un lastimero sollozo, abrazo a Ron, la rodearon con sus brazos, tratando de protegerla del frió que había, del viento que soplaba fuertemente, de las gotas de lluvia, de los truenos…

— ¿Recuerdas Harry?... Herm… odiaba que lloviera… su cabello…su cabello se esponjaba…

Otro sollozo más, los miembros restantes se alejaron un poco, aquellos dos la habían conocido mejor que nadie, habían sido su respaldo, su fuerza, su todo, y ellos…

¡Sabrá Merlín cuanto la querían!

Era _su_ Hermione, la sabelotodo empollona, ella era la que había ayudado a Harry en su tediosa misión, era la que había los había salvado millones de veces, la que aun siendo Premio Anual y Prefecta los solapo, era Hermione Jane Granger, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la futura esposa de Ron, la gran integrante del Trío Dorado, era su mejor amiga.

Se acerco sigilosamente, como la serpiente que era, observo la devastadora escena, por un momento pensó que sus piernas fallarían y lo dejarían caer como a San Potter "_Mierda"_.

Llegó hasta ellos, los observo…

— ¡No hiciste nada Potter! ¡Dio su vida por ti! ¡Dio su vida a cambio de la tuya! ¡Qué puta clase de Héroe eres! —le recrimino, había su culpa, y la de él…

— ¿Por qué murió Hermione? —pregunto un Harry inconsciente, perdido en el tiempo, mirándole con los ojos llorosos, pidiéndole una explicación como lo hace un hijo de 3 años a su madre.

¿Qué coño era eso? Debía ser un sueño, ya estaba preparado para los golpes, pero jamás llegaron, de hecho llego otra cosa.

Harry se paro tristemente, miro a Hermione una vez más, le sonrió, como ansió ver sus labios transformarse en una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no llego, apretó sus labios para no desgarrase un sollozo. La levanto tomándola de los brazos de Ron a los suyos, una lágrima cayó en su rostro…

Se acerco a Malfoy extendiendo sus brazos, él siempre lo había sido, también tenía derecho a estar con ella una última vez…

— Lo que sea Hermione, haría lo que sea —susurro en su oído cogiéndola en sus brazos.

Apretó los ojos queriendo apartar las lágrimas, porque un Malfoy jamás llora.

¡A la mierda las estúpidas reglas!

— Lo quería todo, menos este maldito olor a sangre muerta…—le dijo suavemente, acariciando sus bucles delicadamente, mientras la primer lágrima en años acudía acompañando su dolor.

Pudo ver a Harry abrazando a Ron, dándose fuerza el uno al otro…

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer más rápida y tupidamente, la tormenta había llegado.

"_Entonces, solo entonces cuando no vea sus ojos cafés mirando los suyos, llorará bajo la lluvia…_

_Para que sus lágrimas se pierdan en esta misma y no le delaten…_

_Para que nadie sepa que el gran Draco Malfoy llora por una sangre sucia…_

_Para que cuando busque sus labios, su calor, su cuerpo, su voz, su compañía, ya no esté…_

_Para que cuando se dé cuenta de que siempre existió un __**nosotros**__ y jamás lo acepto…_

_Para que cuando se dé cuenta de lo que dejo ir, de lo que no pudo retener, de lo que no pudo decir, de lo que no pudo hacer…_

_Para que recuerde que las estrellas son imposibles de alcanzar, que son lejanas y no se pueden tocar…_

_Para que recuerde que Hermione Jane Granger le entrego su corazón y él lo pisoteo…_

_En fin, llorará bajo la lluvia por haber perdido lo único importante en su vida, porque el amor fue tan corto y tan largo será el olvido, porque el tiempo podrá sanar la herida pero no borrar la cicatriz: porque las heridas que menos se ven son las más profundas" _

_**Fin**_

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, por acompañarme en esta aventura de 5 capítulos!

Lo sé, lo sé, pero así tenía que ser: el título lo indica, el género lo marca, los avances lo confirman.

Aw :´), hemos llegado al final de la historia, no me queda más que preguntarte ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Lo has disfrutado? ¿No has llorado verdad? ¿Te ha quedado un buen sabor de boca? La verdad yo si lagrimee un poquitín, me puse melancólica pero aún sigo viva.

Hacedme feliz por última vez con un review :D

No, no es cierto, si lo deseas puedes hacerlo, si no, me conformo con que lo leas y te haya gustado

Quiero agradecer a:

_Viri Viri bam-bam: Me ayudaste con el escenario, ¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero!_

_Caritay: ¡Tus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz! Te dije que estabas cerca, desafortunadamente no fue Ron, fue nuestra protagonista. ¡Mil gracias cariño! ¡Te quiero!_

_Monsther Malfoy: No te preocupes, Malfoy ha aprendido la lección, yo lagrimee ¿Y tú? ¡Gracias por tus reviews!_

_MRS-Taisho Potter: ¡Gracias por alentarme a seguir! Ojala te agrade el último capítulo. ¡Gracias!_

_Gwenog Black Jones: Soy terrible con eso de actualizar pronto…pero aquí está. ¡Mil gracias!_

_ : ¿Qué paso contigo? ¡Gracias!_

_Camill Evans: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado ¡Gracias por tu apoyo aquí y en los demás ff!_

_Madelinedarkgirl: Cariño no tienes cuenta , aun así te agradezco de todo corazón, fuiste la primera en comentar mi primer Long-Fic ¡Muchas gracias!_

Incluyendo a los ya mencionados gracias a:

_Zuruk, kristal85, Alyssa- , Barbii, Agatha-rash, varonesa, Princess Mabel Malfoy, anges80, princesaartemisa, zzamantha, MRojas08, .M, Magui Potter XD._

_¡Por agregarme a favoritos, comentar mis otras historias, dejar reviews y alertas!_

Fin del viaje.

¡Gracias a todos!

_Si no tienes cuentas y deseas comentar te dejo mi correo: angelita1_dany _

_Les quiere y les aprecia: Dann Minashiro_


End file.
